


Character Profile

by redd093



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Characters & Settings, Gen, Literature, contemporary, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd093/pseuds/redd093
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I came across this in college the other day, and I strongly recommend that anyone who is seriously considering making a strong, well thought out character, to use this to help them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Character Profile

**Author's Note:**

> I came across this in college the other day, and I strongly recommend that anyone who is seriously considering making a strong, well thought out character, to use this to help them.

(I will use X in substitution for the character's name)

Full name

Nicknames

Where does X live? (city, state, country)

Where was X born?

Date of birth (day, month, and year)

Brothers and sisters? How many older and younger?

What's memorable about the house X grew up in?

Neighborhood memories?

What were some special family occasions? (holidays, reunions, picnics, vacations, etc.)

Name some of the special homemade foods X ate as a child.

Name and describe some of the games X played as a child.

What is X's favorite childhood memory?

What is X's worst childhood memory?

What was/is X's relationship with family?

Education levels?

What subjects does X excel in?

Best memories about school?

Is X a member of any clubs, organizations, or religious congregations?

Did X ever smoke? (when, why and how much?)

What is X's favorite drink, alcoholic and nonalcoholic?

What kind of limits does X put on alcoholic drinking?

What sections of the newspaper does X read? Websites?

What does X enjoy doing most with free time?

What kind of music does X enjoy listening to?

What has X read recently? (book, magazine)

How does X feel about current age?

What does X do for exercise?

What is X's best feature?

If X could change one thing about self, what would it be?

What is X's favorite meal? Favorite foods?

List three of X's favorite films.

Who are X's favorite movie stars?

In what other forms of entertainment/recreation does X enjoy and/or take part?

What is X's favorite sport? Does X follow it professionally?

What time does X usually get up in the morning? Attitude? Routine?

What time does X usually go to bed?

What is X's favorite time of day? Why?

What is X's favorite season? Why?

Preference: City or country living? Why?

Preference: Intimate parties or large gatherings? Why?

Favorite color and why?

Greatest fear?

Closest friend? Why?

How would X like to spend next vacation?

What type of clothing does X most like to wear?

Favorite TV programs?

What would X enjoy doing on an evening out?

What would X like to be when X grows up? In future.... next career.

What is X's favorite animal?

What are X's prejudices?

Indoor or outdoor person?

What are X's feelings or opinions about sex? Politics? War? Old age?

What role does religion play in X's everyday life?

Is X happy? How could X be happier?

What does X feel the future holds?


End file.
